Talk:Masha Lutz
Name spelling? In BioShock: Rapture the author spells Masha's name with a "c": Mascha. I suggest that someone go through the audio diary transcripts in BioShock to check how the name is spelled. I would check it myself, but I won't have access to the game for a while. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :I just checked the audio logs in game, and the spelling is indeed "Masha." I've no idea where Shirley got his spelling from. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) BaS2 has Masha already having been Little Sister-ed More "jumping the gun" (or is this "Jumping the Shark" now) when 'Saving Rapture' was something for when the Civil War was well under way (and the Novel has her being kidnapped later also). No reason for Big Daddies yet, no reason for Gathering as virtually no corpses, or increasing numbers of Little Sister (who are being killed by Splicers because thery are out 'gathering' and thus need a Big Daddy). Its all recycled stuff being compressed illogically into a rediculously short time period Couldnt they come up with some other child being involved rather than 'name-dropping' previously existing characters and polluting the previous story canon ? Of course now its also part of Suchongs death scene too, so much more coincidental to have things all lumped together. Lets add a large box marked 'plaster' over in a corner and a bunny mask and make the job complete. - Ok firstly Little Sisters were needed for the mass production of ADAM well before the civil war had started. Secondly, the Novel was never confirmed to be canon and there are quite a few things in there that don't match what is stated in Bioshock 1 and 2. The Big daddies had already existed before Little Sisters became harvesters as they were used for the city's maintenance and construction. Their was already severe tension and violence building in Rapture before the civil war, especially in lower class areas, and rogue splicer attacks meant a lot of people were being killed so why not start harvesting? they would of had ADAM shortages otherwise. Having Masha as one of the Little Sisters isn't 'Lumping it all together' its just gives players a chance to meet such interesting character with such a sad story from Bioshock 1. 23:18, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ~The audio diary from her parents says quite clearly she was taken DURING the Civil War, and I'm pretty sure it would have taken longer than that convenient two week blackout 'Liz' had to indoctrinate her. So yeah, it doesn't make sense. 18:52, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :Oh… they really pulled a boner with the continuity with this game. It's so much worse than anything BioShock 2 did. Oh well, there's nothing we can do now. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:07, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :The Audio Diary just says she was taken by Ryans men, it doesn't say when. Judging from the missing childrens posters plastered all over market and high street on new years eve Ryan's men were kidnapping girls even before the war started. So there's no continuity error. 15:49, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not so much a continuity error in that it directly contradictst something previosuly stated, but to assume that Ryan was kidnapping girls from Rapture Citizens before the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots makes him lose all credibility. ::With the diary's line "Ryan's men have taken you away and said you are needed to save Rapture. Who needs a child to save a city?" I always assumed that the Civil War was going hot and heavy and Ryan was truly becoming desperate and had to make difficult choices (which became increasingly wrong). But with this revelation (that she and others were taken before Atlas had even escaped the prison), he just looks like a monster. I hate to agree with Testxyz, but this really is just engineering Ryan to be a villain rather than a complex, flawed figure. ::It only serves to make the first game look bad. ::Unownshipper (talk) 01:20, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Interesting But can it be that those two girls in the ending Burial at Sea are Masha and Leta? Agree, it’s strange to insert into the game only two girls who stand together and have the same models as the heroines. ~МХК46 (talk) 1:06, 23 February, 2020 (UTC) *There is only one main model and a few skins for all the Little Sisters (all variations of the Anna DeWitt skin). sm --Solarmech (talk) 18:42, February 22, 2020 (UTC) ::This was a subject back in 2014(ish), and if I recall we came to the conclusion that while the developers likely intended those two sisters to be Masha and Leta, it is still just likely and not 100% confirmed and until that, they are just two random sisters. ::--Shacob (talk) 02:24, February 23, 2020 (UTC) ::Solarmech, I know very well about models. I meant the color of the dresses. Both girls are not in red, not in blue, but in red and blue dress. This combination is still suspicious. Although, maybe you are both right. It's a pity, now we will not ask anyone about this. ::--МХК46 (talk) 11:25, 23 February, 2020 (UTC)